The Other Line
by Xaphrin
Summary: When Raven agreed to Jinx's devilish dare, she never expected it to backfire completely and the whole situation to get so completely out of her control. What is she supposed to do now, knowing that Nightwing is leaving completely inappropriate voicemail on her phone?
1. Chapter One

**The Other Line  
** Chapter One

"No." Jinx shoved her finger into Raven't sternum, a few sparks of her bright pink magic crackling at her fingertips. Her cocktail sloshed around in her glass and she grinned almost devilishly at her friend. "You said you would. You have to do it. It's _Truth or Dare_ Raven, you _have_ to do it."

"I... I don't _have_ to do anything, and you know it." Raven felt red curl up her neck and she glared, staring at the phone in her best friend's hand. If she knew anything about Jinx, she could (and would) hold this dare above her head for the entirety of the night. Raven cleared her throat and tried to stand her ground, but the vodka was curling around the edges of her senses making everything seem a little less dangerous than it was. "Jinx, we're not _kids_ anymore. We're adults. You know… _real adults_. With consequences that come with our actions. I can't just call someone and start talking about-"

Raven watched in horror as Jinx unlocked her phone and began typing in a number, completely ignoring Raven's rather valiant attempt at trying to be an adult. She wasn't _honestly_ thinking about this, was she?

"What are you doing?"

Jinx shrugged and took a sip of her cocktail next to her. "You said _dare_ , Raven. So… _dare._ " Grinning, she dropped the phone into Raven's hand. "It's ringing."

"I won't!"

"You _will_ …" She leaned back into a chair and watched her. "Because if you don't, then I'll tell Nightwing all about your feelings… including what you think of his ass."

"You _wouldn't_." Raven felt all the blood leave her face and she stared into Jinx's eyes, her heart jumping up into her throat. It was no secret to Jinx that Raven had developed feelings toward their leader. She'd been by his side for all those years together, through everything that they had happened to the team, and through all the time her feelings had never faltered. In fact, they had only grown deeper with each passing day. But Raven was far too reserved to ever tell him how she felt, and she was happy to admire him from afar, taking solace in their friendship.

But Jinx could very likely upend their precariously balanced relationship by being... _her._

Raven gritted her teeth and tried to hold onto her temper. "Jinx, _no_ …"

She grinned. "Jinx, _yes_."

"You can't!"

" _Just. Watch_."

"Hello?"

Oh no. The person on the other line _actually_ picked up. Color left her face and Raven stared down into the phone, not sure what she could _possibly_ say to the person on the other line. Jinx just grinned at her, as if silently goading her into doing this, and Raven refused to let her win this. Steeling her nerves, she downed the rest of her sticky, pink drink and gritted her teeth against the burn of the sweet alcohol.

"Jinx?"

"H-hello… I wanted to call and talk about something." She sounded utterly ridiculous, and Jinx was practically cackling at her.

"Oh, okay… kind of a weird time to ask me about something, but shoot. What's up?" The voice on the other line sounded so familiar, but there was noise in the background that garbled the sound just a little, and Raven couldn't place the voice completely. He cleared his throat. "Anything I can help you with."

"Y-yeah… I've been feeling really, _really_ hot lately and I think only you can cool me down." Good goddess, what in the world was she doing? She was terrible at this! Struggling for more courage, she reached across the table and grabbed Jinx's drink from her hands, downing it in a single gulp. "I want you to touch me."

"Mm… this isn't Jinx is it?"

"I'm very, _very_ horny."

He chuckled. "Nope, certainly _not_ Jinx."

Raven closed her eyes and dropped her head into her hand, praying the alcohol would hit her soon. If she had to keep this up while she was sober, she might actually die from embarrassment. Taking a deep breath, she rested her elbow on the table and began murmuring into the receiver. "I've been dreaming about you all night, about how you would feel underneath me, and all I want is your gorgeous body. I want to ride you like you've never been ridden before. I want to kiss you from your head down to your toes, and _everywhere in between_. I want your cock."

She sounded so, utterly _stupid_.

"O-oh?" The voice skipped on the other line, and Raven could hear him moving from the noisy room into somewhere a little quieter. There was a soft skip and a smile in his voice, and Raven heard a door close in the background. "You wanna ride me? Alright. What else do you want to do."

"Yeah." Raven bit back a groan and lifted her eyes to Jinx, who was practically cackling at her across the table, mixing them both another drink. "I want to take you into my room and take advantage of everything you have to offer and I want… I just want you."

"And what would 'taking advantage of me' include?"

Raven couldn't believe herself, she was really doing _this_ , and was this guy playing along? Oh god, she just wanted to curl up under the table and _die_.

"I would…" Raven trailed off, feeling the gears in her head start to click into place.

That _voice_ … she knew that voice.

All color left her face and her eyes grew wide as she realized exactly _who_ she was talking to.

"D-dick?"

He chuckled. "Raven." There was a low teasing lilt to his voice. "Please, continue. I am _honestly_ curious about what you would do to me if you happened to take advantage of me." He pitched his voice low and his breath whispered over the line. "I know of a few things I would like to do to _you_."

Raven just slammed the phone down and ended the call. She glared at Jinx and heard something explode in the corner of the room.

" _You traitor!"_

-o-

The next morning was... _tense_ , if that was the appropriate word. At least to Raven it was. She was filled with the shame and embarrassment of realizing all the inappropriate things she had said to Dick last night, and was left to wallow in her misery. Dick, however, seemed completely at ease with the situation. He sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading a news article on his phone. It all looked so normal, so casual… as if _nothing_ had occurred between them last night. Raven stood in the doorway and watched as his lips curled up at the edge, a knowing smirk playing across his lips like sin.

What in the _world_ was she going to _say to him_?

"I put the kettle on for you, Rae." His eyes flicked to her face before returning to his phone, his smirk widening. "I thought you might need some tea to clear your head… you know, after last night. How much vodka did Jinx give you anyway?"

She couldn't find her voice to respond, and instead walked into the kitchen with her head hung low. How in the world had this happened to her? And with _him_ of all people? Never meeting his stare, she began to hunt through the cabinets for her mug and tea, but found them already lined up on the counter, obviously meant to be a gesture of kindness from him. Her stomach twisted as she felt him lift his eyes to the back of her head, unabashedly staring at her.

"I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled, reaching for a muffin that Cyborg had baked yesterday. He had spent the day showing her how to cook something edible, but Raven wasn't entirely sure if she trusted the pistachio muffins _just_ yet. But if she had something in her mouth, it meant that she didn't have to keep talking to him, and that was a godsend.

"I wasn't asking you to talk about it. But, it's okay. I understand." He took a sip of his coffee, and let the moment settle before stirring it up again. "But, you know, if you ever feel like talking about it again, you know where I am."

"I know." Raven fidgeted for a moment, still not looking at him. "And I'd like to _never_ talk about it ever again."

"I understand."

"Good."

There was a long moment of silence that stretched between them, and Raven had thought that _maybe_ this entire thing had been swept under the rug again. She had at least _hoped_ that maybe it was forgotten. Dick on the other hand, had a completely different agenda.

"Although…" The teasing note in his voice bubbled up and Raven forced herself to raise her eyes to meet his own. He smirked and looked up at her from his place at the table, rubbing his thumb along his jaw as if he was imagining a scenario in his head. "You know, I wouldn't mind knowing exactly what you want to do to me, Raven… should we ever find ourselves alone together."

Her blush darkened and she stared at him in horror, not sure if she should look at the sinful line of his mouth or the bright blue of his eyes. She wanted to look at _neither_ , especially when her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. What in the world was he _doing_ to her?

"I don't mind sharing what I'd want to do to you, if you want to know…"

Thankfully, before he could start, the tea kettle screamed into life and their teammates started to filter into the kitchen. Raven had never been happier for an interruption in her life.

Dick just grinned and looked back at his phone, but Raven heard his low murmuring voice through the sudden noise in the kitchen.

"First I'd start with..."

 _Oh, Azar._

* * *

 _I wrote these in short, choppy moments on Tumblr, so they might not be entirely congruent, but I did try to edit them so they flowed a bit more smoothly. I enjoyed writing them so much I wanted to put them here. I hope they're enjoyed. There will be more soon._

 _Thanks for reading, and thanks for being awesome!_


	2. Chapter Two

**The Other Line  
** Chapter Two

-o-

Raven looked down at her phone with a grimace, which had gone off for the third time in a row, and swiped the screen the avoid the call yet again. Dick wouldn't stop calling her, and he knew that she was out with her friends. Hell, he'd told her to have a good time before she stepped out of the tower. So, what in the world was he calling her for and why wouldn't he stop? Pursing her lips, she took another drink of the margarita in front of her and tried to think the whole situation through. It was her _personal_ phone and not her communicator, so it wasn't dire Titan business, but he so rarely called her three times in a row like this. What was so important?

Her phone went off for a fourth time and Raven groaned, canceling the call yet again. Jinx and Karen looked from her phone to her face and shrugged.

"Rae, if you need to answer that, we'll still be here." Karen cocked her head to the side and lifted an eyebrow. "I know Dick isn't exactly the easiest person to work with, so if he's calling you repeatedly like this, I bet it's pretty important."

Raven's eyes darted to Jinx's and she snickered into her margarita, tracing her finger around the rim and pulling off the salt. Raven felt utterly ridiculous about the whole situation. She couldn't help but tell Jinx what had happened the day after her dared phone call had gone wrong in every possible way, and Jinx was now bound and determined to tease her about it every moment she got.

"Maybe." Jinx looked practically maniacal and she stared into Raven's eyes. "Or maybe it's because he keeps trying to get a repeat performance from last Saturday."

Karen's eyes practically lit up at the thought of something exciting finally happening with Raven. "Oh god, you _have_ to tell me what happened."

Raven suddenly wanted to drown in her cocktail. She let her head fall into her hand as her blush stained her cheeks. "Oh, _Azar_."

As if to add insult to injury, Raven's phone began to ring yet again, and there was only _one_ person who was determined to get a hold of her.

Jinx just waved her off. "Go answer it, Rae. I need to fill Bee in on _all_ the gory details."

Raven rubbed her forehead and stood up, taking her phone with her. "Just order me another margarita-

"I'm _sure_ you'll need it." Jinx grinned.

"- I'll be back in a sec." Raven deliberately chose to ignore her teasing. "I just need to see what Mister Bossy Pants wants now."

Sighing in defeat, Raven walked out of the restaurant onto the balcony of the little beach-side bar. There were a few people milling around out in the sun, but it was fairly vacant, and Raven managed to steal a little bit of privacy in the corner. Steeling her nerves against the inevitable, she lifted the phone and finally answered the fifth phone call from him. Licking her lips, she stared down into the surf as it crashed against the sand. Something about the movement calmed her down, but she knew this call was going to be awkward regardless of how calm she was.

"Oh good, you answered!"

"Is there an emergency?" Raven sighed, pushing at her hair as a breeze poured in off the sea, whipping around her and tugging at her dress. "You've been calling me nonstop, but you haven't used the communicator, and you're making me worried."

"No emergency." There was a smile in his voice and an almost unperceivable slur to his words, as if he'd taken a few shots of liquid courage before picking up the phone. "I just wanted to call you and talk for a moment, if you don't mind."

She sighed. "You know I'm out with Karen and Jinx."

"I know." She could hear him licking his lips. "I won't hold up your time too much."

"So..." Raven pushed at her hair and sighed again. "Talk."

"You never asked."

His words were short and to the point, almost no-nonsense. Raven sighed and rested her elbow on the guardrail of the balcony, rubbing her finger up and down the bridge of her nose, trying to ward off a headache. What in the world was he talking about? She never asked about _what_? There were possibly six million things she never asked from him, and giving her such a vague answer was doing nothing more than annoying her. Feeling a snide remark bubble up into her throat, she leaned over the rail, opened her mouth and-

"You never asked what plans I had for you when I got you alone."

The words died on her tongue and her heart suddenly stirred to life within her chest. "W-what?"

"What my thoughts were for you, when I got you alone," he repeated, a smile spicing his words.

Raven could hear his heavy breath against her ear, and listened to a low, rumbling groan in the back of his throat as he adjusted the phone on his ear. She swallowed a lump in her throat, feeling her heart suddenly slam against her ribs. Her hands shook and her stomach tightened, and there was something warm curling through her veins before pooling low in her abdomen. She shifted and took a slow, steadying breath.

"Dick, I-"

"When I get you alone, Raven… I am not going to let you out of my sight."

Her body seemed alight with invisible fire, and her hand gripped the guardrail so tight it felt like it might break underneath the pressure. He lips parted just a little and she took another breath, trying (and failing) to keep her wits about her. Eyes fluttering close, she listened as he continued to talk.

"I don't think I _could_ let you out of my sight. I am going to lay you out on my bed, and I am just going to admire you… admire you like an artist admires a masterpiece." His voice was low and rumbling, and it reminded Raven of sin incarnate. "I am going to stand there and look into your eyes and watch you writhe against the sheets, not sure what the next step will be. I bet your skin turns the most beautiful shade of pink I've ever seen."

Raven felt her heart skip and beat and she gasped, staring into the ocean as she felt that strange, burning heat continue to race through her body. Little shocks of lightning sparked and danced over her skin, one bright light after another as she listened to his voice drop deeper, like a whisper of something carnal in pure darkness. Her thighs tightened together, and Raven suddenly wished she was somewhere infinitely more private.

"And then I'm going to take my time undressing you, one _gorgeous_ inch at a time. Step by step until you are completely bare for me, and you're wearing nothing more than that beautiful pink blush." He licked his lips and chuckled. "And then I'm going to kiss every inch of your body. Your ears. Your neck. Your lips. Your shoulders. Your chest. Your stomach. Your hips. Your ankles. Your knees. Your thighs. Your-"

"S-stop." Raven was gasping now, nearly folded over the balcony railing as her body rebelled against logic. She shouldn't enjoy this, he was her _leader_ , her _friend_ , and yet here he was, talking to her as if she was something more. His thoughts were filthy and dirty, and Raven wanted to wallow in them. She rubbed her forehead and muttered under her breath, knowing she had to keep her wits but not sure how to do it anymore. Right now she was seriously debating on throwing her phone into the ocean.

"And then, after I've kissed your all over, I'm going to lick you clean."

 _Fuck_.

"I'm going to press my lips to your-"

Gasping, Raven yanked the phone from her ear and ended the call. Had _he…_? Had _she_ …? Had _they_ …? Oh god. What did he do? more than that, what did she _do_? What in the world had she started when she agreed to that stupid, ridiculous dare? Her head fell into her hands and she wondered if throwing herself into the ocean was still a viable way to escape from complete embarrassment. She looked down at her phone, seeing the length of the call flash across the screen and Dick's smiling picture looking up at her, almost mocking her with that boy-scout-next-door smile. A boy scout he was _not_.

Shoving at her hair she turned around to see Jinx at their table, practically smirking at her and Karen cackling beside her.

Raven was in a _world_ of trouble.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for all the support and great reviews! I just hope it's enjoyed!_

 _Thanks for being awesome._


	3. Chapter Three

**The Other Line  
** Chapter Three

Raven popped an eye open as she looked over the edge of the bathtub at the phone humming on the small table next to her. Her head fell back against the towel, folded over the edge of the bath, and she stared up at the ceiling, debating silently on whether or not to answer it. Beast Boy and Cy had taken Starfire out to the carnival and Nightwing was halfway across the country on a mission. It was the first time in three months that the tower was quiet, and that was a godsend at this point, especially considering the near hell that Nightwing had put her through two days ago. She _finally_ had a second of peace and quiet, and damnit, she was going to take a long, relaxing bath if she had to kill some.

Raven silenced the phone without looking at the caller, letting her body sink deeper into the water. She couldn't be bothered, not now anyway.

The phone buzzed again and Raven groaned, popping a single eye open. The screen flashed with a picture of Dick's boyish, bright smile, practically mocking her. Her chest tightened a little, and her cheeks flushed brightly as she recalled their last conversation, where he was about to launch into vivid detail about all the things he was going to do to her. She wasn't sure if she could handle another call from him, not when he was... the way he had been. She chewed on her lower lip and decided that nothing was going to get resolved if she just stared at the phone.

Raven heaved a deep, resigning sigh and watched the screen for a moment reaching for it with a few _choice_ curses clinging to her lips. Her hands were a bit wet, and she couldn't quite keep a hold on the thin edges of the phone. It teetered between her fingertips for a moment before tumbling into the bubbly bathwater with a small _splash_.

 _Fuck_.

Groaning, Raven fished the phone out of of the water, praying nothing was damaged. She dried it off quickly, answering the call as fast as she could. "Raven."

"Oh good. You answered. I was wondering what was keeping you."

Raven swallowed hard and she felt her blush darken, curling up from her neck to the tips of her ears. He sounded almost nonchalant, as if this call was perfectly normal and business-like, but there was a low, dark undertone to his voice that reminded her that Dick was _anything_ but nonchalant. Steeling her nerves, Raven leaned back into the bathtub and pursed her lips. "Can I help you with something?"

"Mm… no… not really."

His voice had turned almost soft and casual, and the underlying darkness seemed to disappear, almost like it was just another conversation between them. That eased Raven's nerves a bit and she tilted her head up to look at the ceiling as he continued.

"It's a long drive and I was just thinking of something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Is it about those reports from last week?" Raven rubbed her forehead, trying to ward off a headache. "I already told you, Gar misfiled them by accident. I found them and I'll put them in under the right file after I update the system. It was just a mistake and I'll fix it."

"Good... good. I know it's a pain having to re-archive it, but appreciate your hard work." There was a quick, light pause, and Raven heard him lick his lips. "But... that wasn't really what I was calling about." His voice dropped an octave, and that playful lilt returned to their conversation with all the grace of a lightning bolt coming from a blue, cloudless sky.

Raven felt her stomach clench and she stared at the ceiling again. Swallowing the sudden bubble of emotions rising up into her throat, she shifted a little and tried to continue, not letting him know that her heart was racing. "Oh? If this call isn't about Titan business, then what _did_ you call about, Dick?"

"Easy." His voice had started to rumble again, sending little shocks racing down her spine. "We didn't finish our discussion. You know that."

"That was _not_ a discussion." Raven's hands tightened on her phone and she felt those shocks start to pool just below her belly button, flickering against her abdomen. Her heart skipped a beat and she cleared her throat, trying to keep her emotions in check. Dick knew exactly what to say and do to rile her up and that was _not_ a power she wanted him to have. "That was-"

"I was thinking maybe I wasn't going slow enough." There was a low chuckle that reverberated in the back of his throat and it seemed to come through her phone like a spell. "Maybe I need to go slower… I mean, I can only _imagine_ how you taste. Like honey, I imagine... or ambrosia. I think I'd like to indulge a little bit longer than just to tease you. I think I'd like to get you off with my lips and tongue alone, to watch you come with your head thrown back and that sinful mouth of yours whispering my name."

Raven gasped and yanked the phone from her ear hastily trying to save her sanity and end the call with her fingers, but her phone must have short-circuited after its dip in the bath water and nothing was working. Instead, Dick's voice - dark and heady and _dangerous_ \- continued to pour out of the speaker, falling on her helpless ears. She was stuck staring at the image of his face plastered across the screen, knowing that on the other end of the call, he was flying down a highway in the middle the the night, street lights flickering past him, and he was all alone, imagining all the dirty, sinful things he wanted to do to her. And Raven could do nothing to stop it.

She felt like she might _actually_ die.

"I can imagine my hands running up and down your beautiful thighs before grabbing your hips, pulling you even closer as I _devour_ you."

Raven bit back a scream and she stared down at her phone in frustration, the call still playing as she desperately tried to end it.

"One taste after another. My tongue would swirl around your clit, flicking it just a little before I wrap my lips around you and _suck_."

 _What the fuck was he doing!?_ She needed to escape this, or her body was going to go up in flames... and part of her wanted to burn with him. She clenched her phone in her hand, looking around for any other way to turn it off and stop the call, but there was nothing. So, she was forced to stare at the screen in complete horror, listening to his low, sultry voice whisper delicious, forbidden sins into her soul - one slow syllable at a time.

"And then, when you come, I'll watch your body just tremble and shiver, letting you bask in the pleasure of your orgasm. I bet you look _beautiful_ , your back arched and your thighs trembling... fingers buried in my hair." She could hear him lick his lips, leaning his head to the side as another smile worked across his mouth. "I think I'd admire you some more, drawing out the sight for as long as I could... before I crawl over you, _worshiping_ you however I can."

Raven's heart was racing now, the heat in her stomach had burned to a full-on conflagration. She had never wanted the touch of another person as much as she wanted Dick's touch right now. Her eyes fluttered and she gasped, feeling her muscles tighten and tense. This had to stop. It _had_ to. This was her leader, her friend, and he was talking about taking her and... _devouring her_. If he kept going, Raven knew that she was going to explode. Left with no other choice to stop the call, she dropped the phone into the bathwater, letting it sink down to the bottom of the tub, where it flickered for a moment before dying.

She leaned back against the tub and groaned, the sound almost primal and raw against the silence of the bathroom. What in the world was she going to _do_? This was completely unacceptable. He was _taunting_ her, teasing her and playing with her as if she were a toy! And she was letting him! Because, why...?

Because, secretly, she enjoyed it.

 _…_ _as I_ devour _you._

At the echo of his voice in her imagination, the heat in her belly twitched and burned against her skin before settling between her legs again. Raven threw her arm over her eyes, her other hand resting on her thigh underneath the water, twitching. She knew what she needed, she just couldn't bring herself to admit it.

She cursed again.

This... could _not_ be happening.

* * *

 _Thanks for all the support! I'm just glad it's enjoyed! :)_

 _Thanks for being awesome, friends!_


	4. Chapter Four

**The Other Line  
** Chapter Four

-o-

Raven managed to last a whole week before realizing that she probably needed to replace her phone. Unfortunately, she couldn't avoid her life or Nightwing forever, which meant that she needed her phone. When she finally managed to get it working again, no less than sixteen different voicemail greeted her. _Sixteen_. All of them were from the same person, of course. Raven should have known better than to think that Dick would leave her alone, especially after the relentless teasing he had put her through.

"You should listen to them, you know." Jinx was leaning on the sofa, flicking through a magazine as she waited for Cyborg. "I mean, he's _obviously_ trying to get a hold of you. It might be something _very_ important, and you can't avoid him forever." She glanced up at Raven, her grin practically devious. "If it's something important, you can't put it off forever."

Raven pursed her lips and stared at her phone, setting it on the table. "I'll put it off as long as I need to."

Jinx cocked her head to the side and smirked. "It could be important."

"You know it's not."

"Are you waiting for privacy to listen to them? I mean, you've told me he's said some pretty _steamy_ things to you." Jinx picked Raven's phone off the table and unlocked it, practically cackling. "I'd love to hear what he's said to you."

" _I_ don't want to hear them."

"Lies." Jinx started searching for Raven's voicemail, waving her off. There was a note of nonchalance in her voice, as if she knew that Raven was just trying to save her reputation in the aftermath of what had happened. Jinx glanced up and chuckled. "You should see the look in your eyes when you talk about what he says to you, Raven. It's like someone offered you the entire world on a platter and you don't know where to start. If I didn't know any better, I would start to believe that you _liked_ the dirty way he talks to you."

Raven felt a blush curl up her neck, staining her skin a bright red. "That's not it."

"No?" Jinx's finger hovered over the play button for Raven's voicemail. "Then what is it?"

Raven shifted, her heart skipping a few beats in her chest. She didn't know. She wasn't sure.

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, tapping her fingers along her thigh as she thought. Not knowing why she let Dick continue this game was a lie, and she had to stop fighting herself on it. She knew _exactly_ why she let him tease her, and it wasn't doing herself any good to keep talking fighting herself on it. So _maybe_ she _did_ enjoy the thought of Dick seeing her as more than just a reliable friend. Maybe she liked knowing that he thought of her as a sensual being, that he found her attractive or sexy, or maybe she just _really_ like thinking about all the dirty things he said he was going to do to her. Maybe she _liked_ hearing his voice become low and raw as he detailed... _devouring her_.

Raven blushed.

"So?" Jinx said, her finger still hovering over Raven's phone. "What is it?"

Raven sighed and chewed on her lower lip. "Maybe... maybe you're right."

"You _like_ it, don't you?" Jinx practically cackled. "You like knowing he's probably jacking off to thoughts of you."

"Jinx!"

She pretended to look innocent, her smile bright and teasing. "I'm only joking, Raven." She shrugged. "Sorta."

With that, her finger tapped on the screen, playing the first of Raven's voicemail.

 _"_ _I never got to finish all the things I have planned for you, Raven. How loud you would scream when-"_

Raven surged forward and snatched her phone out of Jinx's hand. Her face burned bright red and she stared at Jinx, trying to hold back her curses and embarrassment, but it was already too late. Jinx had heard just a _taste_ of what Richard had said to her, and she was already giggling. Chewing on her lip, Raven shifted and slid her phone into her back pocket.

"I think it's probably better if I listen to these in privacy."

Jinx crossed her arms over her chest and lifted an eyebrow. "Maybe..." She shook her head and grinned. "And, judging by the intensity of that first sentence, I'd stock up on batteries before I listened to them."

Raven just groaned.

How in the world had this happened to her?

-o-

It wasn't until nearly one in the morning, when the tower was quiet and everyone had gone to bed, that Raven allowed herself to finally listen to the messages that Dick had left her. If that first message was any indication, she knew that listening to all of Dick voicemail was going to be an _interesting_ experience, that was for certain. Running her tongue over her lower lip and holding onto a bated breath, she opened her voicemail again and listened to all sixteen messages, each of them in varying shades of inappropriate.

 _"_ _I never got to finish all the things I have planned for you, Raven. How loud you would scream when I finally took you. How beautiful you would look, all splayed out underneath me. The smell of your skin as I kiss you all over… as I steal your breath. I think these are important details you should know about. But I understand… when you're ready."_

 _"_ _Were you taking a bath when we talked, by the way? Curious minds want to know."_

 _"_ _I was thinking about silk sheets. How do you feel about silk sheets? I honestly believe that all beautiful, precious things should be wrapped in silk."_

 _"_ _Have I ever told you I have an interest in handcuffs? The sight of you pinned to the bed while I take my time with you? I don't know… there's just something about it. You under my hands and at my mercy... think of the_ fun _we could have._ "

 _"_ _Chocolate sauce."_

 _"_ _I think one of my favorite historical reads is the Kama Sutra. I never knew how interesting it could all be. There are some things I'd really like to try... now, who would I had to try them with..."_

 _"_ _I am curious though, Raven… do you have a fetish? I often imagined it was being tied up, but that seems so simple. Now I think it's spanking… it's spanking isn't it? Tell me I'm right."_

 _"_ _What about against a wall? Hot. Heavy. Needy. Your back slamming into the wall as I claim your body over and over again? You don't even have to be undressed, just a little moment stolen between us. No one has to know. Your panties pushed to the side in desperation as take you over and over and over again."_

 _"_ _Stockings. I really like stockings. I like to think about your legs in stockings. That's all."_

 _"_ _In the woods. The rain coming down, soaking both of us as we lay splayed out on our picnic blanket… feasting on each other. Wet kisses wrapped up in the sound of rain. Your breath keeping me warm."_

 _"On a scale of one to Supernova, how mad do you think Cy would be if I took you in the back of the car?"_

 _"Did you know I have a tattoo? I dare you to find it."_

 _"I want you to sit on my face. I've been thinking about it a lot lately. Your pretty thighs on either side of my head as I lick you clean, you having to support yourself of the headboard as you come? I like thinking about things like this."_ Pause. _"I like thinking about_ you _like this._ "

 _"I always wanted to tell you that I found your trashy novel stash that you hid in the basement. You should really choose a better hiding place next time. You're missing a few books, by the way. I read some. Not the most articulate literature, but it certainly has its points. I think my favorite is 'In Her Master's Dungeon'... very descriptive. You should reread it. You know... for inspiration."_

 _"Fancy dinner. You. Me. Fingering you through all seven courses."_

Raven played the last voicemail, shivering as she stared down at her phone. He had said more to her in those fifteen short voicemails than she had ever imagined herself, and now she was left shivering and shaking in the echo of his words. If there was one thing she didn't think she could have ever imagined Dick having, it was a mind as perverted as the one that he was showing her. Really, she didn't think she could take it anymore, but there was one last voicemail he left, and she was determined to listen to all of them.

 _"So, i_ _t looks like I'll be stuck in Gotham for a few more weeks, Raven... I've let the other guys know, but I wanted to call you personally. I was kinda hoping to talk to you, but your phone must still be MIA after its dip in the bathtub."_ He gave a weak laugh, but it sounded a bit hollow and empty. _"I will probably try to call you again later. Sorry for the delay."_

Raven stared down at her phone and blinked, feeling something heavy and dark sink into her heart at the sound of his words. He was going to be gone even longer than he planned? Shivering, she shook her head and set the phone down next to her, trying to process this sudden turn of events. Yes, she was absolutely annoyed with him, completely mortified that this _debauchery_ was happening between them, emotionally and physically worked up in ways she didn't think she could describe, and yet… it was _their_ game. It was meant to be something between the two of them, and while it was wildly inappropriate, it was still something she shared with him.

But he wasn't even going to be back to the tower, and she was left only with his messages still knocking around in her head.

Raven chewed on her lower lip, looking down at her phone again. She shifted, feeling that heat and need bubble and boil against her skin, reminding her that her emotions were still running wild in the echo of his messages. Her muscles tensed and her thighs squeezed together, trying to ward off the rush of blood and desire that flooded her body. What as she doing? Fighting this feeling was only going to make it worse, she knew that. She knew better than to try and keep her emotions bottled up and locked away. If she was feeling these things, and Dick was feeling the same things, what harm was there if he played with her a little? Gasping softly, she reached down and picked up her phone, wrapping her fingers tightly around it.

Well, if he was playing with her, the least she could do was play along... right?

Her fingers slid across the screen, entering his number as her hands shook just a little.

It rang.

And rang.

And rang.

 _"Can't get to my phone. Leave a message."_

Raven closed her eyes and bit back a gasp, feeling the words fall from her lips before she could stop them. "You. Me. On my knees. In front of you. Undressing you." She knew her words were coming in short, staccato bursts, and her face was bright red as she tried (and failed) to sound sexy. "And then, when you're naked and standing in front of me, I'm going to take your-" She swallowed, her eyes fluttering close in embarrassment. "- _cock_ in my mouth and I'm... I'm going to suck you off. I'll run my tongue all over you, licking you, sucking at your head and tasting your-" Her head fell into her hands and she shivered, completely mortified. "- _precum_. I bet you taste good. And then I'll... um... letyoufuckmyface."

Damnit.

She sounded stupid.

Raven quickly ended the call, feeling absolutely ridiculous as her words hung in the silence of the room. A few seconds skipped by as she basked in the awkwardness of her 'sexy' phone call.

Just what in the world did she _do_?

* * *

 _Thanks for being awesome!_


	5. Chapter Five

**The Other Line  
** Chapter Five

-o-

"This is ridiculous."

"You're telling me. Did you see the latest article on Gar in _Vanity_? When did he get abs? Did Photoshop give him abs, or has he always had those?" Jinx paged through the magazine and sighed. "I mean, if he's always had those, good for him... but how does he hide that under skin-tight neoprene? Really. But, not that I'm complaining or anything. He _can_ pull off the sheet around the hips thing."

"Jinx. Focus. Stop drooling over our teammates."

"In my defense, have you _seen_ his ass? It's just like... _ugh_. Sin." Jinx flicked her eyes up to Raven's and smirked. "Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't even consider dating him in this universe or the next, but even you have to admit that he can be pretty attractive. Especially holding puppies and rolling around in sheets. Really... I think it's the puppies that got me."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Please don't."

"Oh, right." Jinx closed the magazine and grinned at her, propping her head up on a fist. "We were discussing the fact that you left a horribly awkward, sub-par sexy voicemail for your fearless leader."

"Let's not talk about that either." Raven's head fell into her hands and she groaned. "Let's not ever talk about that again."

Jinx cackled and grinned at her. "I didn't think there _was_ an awkward way to tell someone that you wanted them to fuck your face, but you apparently nailed it."

"Thank you for your support." Raven sighed and fell back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Why did I do that?"

"Because you've been hardcore crushing on Dick for years."

Raven groaned, throwing a hand over her eyes.

"And secretly you want him to fuck you so hard you forget how to speak."

Her cheeks flushed and she looked over at Jinx.

"And now he's giving you the opportunity to be the dirty, filthy girl I always knew was hiding under that pristine, prim exterior." Jinx cocked her head to the side, watching her. "I mean, I'm sure you've _thought_ about letting him fuck your face, but now you actually _told_ him you want him to do it, and... and I couldn't be prouder." She pretended to wipe a few tears from the corner of her eyes, still laughing. "Look at you, being a dirty, sexual girl. Someone get you a crown and a cocktail."

"Stop being an ass." Raven sat up and sighed, her back hunching. "The point is, I left a _terrible_ message a few days ago and I haven't heard from him since."

"So?" Jinx shrugged. "Call him back. Try again. There's no rule that says you can't try again."

"What if I damaged this?"

"Damaged _what_?" Jinx took Raven's phone from the table and dropped it into her hands. "Dick probably got a good laugh from your message, and now he's waiting for a _real_ one. I bet you he'd been checking every single day for another message from his dirty bird."

Raven's eyes fluttered. "Stop antagonizing me."

"I'm not." Jinx started for her door, waving her off. "I'm just telling you what I think. You can't wait around for him when you have your own needs and desires, Raven. Might as well take the bull by the horns and get what you want too. That's my advice."

Raven's cheeks flushed and she looked down at the phone in her hands, her fingers tapping just a little on the blank screen. Taking a deep breath, she glanced up at Jinx, watching her leave, and letting Raven bask in the silence of her room. She shifted against her bed and took a slow, calming breath, practically willing the phone to ring. It had been almost a whole week since she managed to wade her way through all the messages Dick had left her, and she had left the following awkward, uncomfortable response. But in spite of all this time between the two of them, he still hadn't called her yet. He had managed to find snippets of time to call the team twice, so at least she knew he was alive, but hearing him call _her_ personally hadn't quite happened yet, and Raven was starting to get anxious.

And so, here she was, sitting on her bed and glaring at her phone, listening to the echo of Jinx's words.

 _There's no rule that says you can't try again._

Should she try again?

Raven groaned and let her head fall into her hands. What in the world was she doing? _Jesus_ , this was completely inappropriate. She _knew_ this was inappropriate, and yet she couldn't find a way to stop herself. There was something entertaining and exciting about it. There was a back-and-forth that she had never really felt with anyone else before, and each time she thought about what they were doing, her heart skipped and her body flushed. There was no denying it, she _liked_ it. Raven let herself fall back against her pillows and she stared up at her ceiling, counting the shadows that moved over her walls. She knew that it was just a little stupid to play along with him, and she was even stupider to actually _enjoy it_ , but she couldn't stop herself. It was just… fun.

Raven reached down next to her side and groped around until she managed to find her phone. A second ticked by before she clicked on Dick's contact and waited.

 _"_ _I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message."_

Raven felt her breath catch in her throat and licked her suddenly dry lips, hearing her voice skip as the words came tumbling out in short, staccato bursts.

"Maybe I wasn't clear enough when I talked to you earlier, Dick. I thought maybe I should call again." Her voice wavered a little, but she managed to hold onto herself, keeping her wits about her. "When I get you alone, I am going to do more than just take advantage of you, I'm going to make you need me in the same way I need you. When you hear my name or my voice, you're instantly going to imagine all the things I can and _will_ do to you. You told me you were doing to devour me? Well, I promise to _decimate_ you. I promise that when we're alone, I won't even give you a chance to _breathe_ before I'm over you. My hands. My fingertips. My lips. All over your body - inch by inch until you're shaking with all that unreleased desire, looking up at me like I'm the only woman in the world. I'll kiss you over and over and over, and my hands will touch and hold you, moving in time with your moans and mine... And after all that... maybe - _just maybe_ \- I'll climb into your lap and I'll show you all the things I can do to make you _burn_." Pause. "Just something for you to think about."

Gasping for breath, her heart pounding in her chest and ears ringing with embarrassment, Raven ended the call and threw her hand over her eyes, groaning. What in the world did she just _do_? What did she just _say_ to him? Oh, Azar... he was _never_ going to let her live this down.

But hopefully she'd just given him a taste of his own medicine. She was at least hoping she wasn't the only one suffering anymore. Maybe he burned with same heady, unreleased desire… _maybe._

-o-

Dick jerked out of the boring conversation resounding around him when felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, knowing a voicemail had been left for him. His heart skipped a few beats and he felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips, thinking about the game he had been playing with Raven. It was wrong, but he couldn't _stop_. He never realized how much he wanted her like he did. Yes, he had always liked her, always crushed on her, but he didn't realize how much he wanted her _physically_ until she had drunkenly told him that she wanted his cock. Jinx had explained later that she didn't know it was him originally, but he didn't care. Raven talking dirty was likely one of the most exciting and arousing things he could have ever imagined. He just _had_ to keep riling her up.

He glanced around at the rest of the people at the table at made sure that everyone was still otherwise engaged with conversation from the other people at the table. They were. Holding onto a breath, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, listening to the voicemail Raven had left and preparing himself for (what he assumed) was anger on the other line. He hadn't called her in so long, and he knew it was wrong to rile her up like he did, but _damn_ , she was fun to play with when he got her going hard enough.

 _"Maybe I wasn't clear enough when I talked to you earlier, Dick."_

Bruce looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, that disapproving stare in his eyes. "You're really checking your voicemail right now?"

"It's from the team," Dick whispered, hoping his mentor couldn't hear the waver in his voice. It wasn't a _complete_ lie. Just half of one.

Bruce rolled his eyes and turned back to one of the dinner guests as Dick put his ear back to the phone, listening to the rest of the message.

 _"When I get you alone, I am going to do more than just take advantage of you, I'm going to make you need me in the same way I need you. When you hear my name or my voice, you're instantly going to imagine all the things I can and will do to you. You told me you were doing to devour me? Well, I promise to decimate you."_

He swallowed his heart jumping into his throat as his blood stirred in his veins.

 _"I promise that when we're alone, I won't even give you a chance to breathe before I'm over you. My hands. My fingertips. My lips. All over your body - inch by inch until you're shaking with all that unreleased desire, looking up at me like I'm the only woman in the world. I'll kiss you over and over and over, and my hands will touch and hold you, moving in time with your moans and mine..."_

Jesus Christ. She really was going to kill him.

 _"And after all that... maybe - just maybe - I'll climb into your lap and I'll show you all the things I can do to make you burn."_

All of the filthy fantasies he had ever had with Raven came flooding back to the forefront of his mind, and Dick felt his pants tighten. What in the world was she doing to him?

 _"Just something for you to think about."_

Knowing his face was beet red, Dick quickly shut off his phone and coughed, reaching for the cocktail in front of him.

"Everything okay?" Bruce raised an eyebrow and flicked his eyes to the phone on the table. "You look upset."

Not _quite_ the word he would have chosen to explain his current predicament, but close. "I'm fine. Just a... strange message from the team." Dick coughed again and downed the rest of his drink, immediately motioning to the waiter for another one. He was going to need another cocktail, or he was going to spend all night thinking about everything she had said to him. "Promise, I'm… perfectly alright."

No… no he was _not_.

Not after what Raven had just done.

* * *

 _Thanks for all the support, friends! I'm just glad this nonsense is enjoyed!_


	6. Chapter Six

**The Other Line  
** Chapter Six

-o-

Raven lay on her bed, staring the ceiling as her heart pounded in the silence of the room. It seemed so loud that she was worried everyone else in the tower could hear it slam repeatedly against her ribs. Her breath was soft but deep, each gasp practically like smoke carrying embers, curling into her lungs and setting her on fire from the inside out. Little flames licked against the edges of her senses, and everything seemed dark and light at the same time. She twisted her legs in her sheets, desperately looking for the sensation of something - _anything_ \- on her skin, and counted the days Dick had been gone.

Seventeen days… and ten hours.

Raven ran a hand through her hair and groped through the sheets for her phone, knowing she had stashed it somewhere between the folds of the black cotton. He'd left another voicemail yesterday (she'd lost count of how many this had been), and she didn't want to listen to it, mostly out of fear of what hearing his voice would do to her nerves. She didn't want to think about how she easily lost control when he was saying such delicious, dirty things to her.

She sighed and twisted her legs again, feeling the heat continue to lick and push against her senses. Dick had been leaving her more and more little snippets of what he was going to do to her when he got her alone. Some of them were fairly mild, joking words meant to make her turn a little pink, but others were heavy, heady desperate words spoken like spells and whispers in the dark. In the background of some of his calls, Raven could sometimes hear skin against skin, the low grunt of need occasionally breaking syllables in his voice, and raspy breath biting out "Rae".

She knew _exactly_ what he was doing on the other line, and something about it made need and desire race through her like wildfire.

Eyes fluttering closed, she held her phone up to her ear and heard the almost primal growl from him on the other line.

 _"_ _I wish I had the courage to tell you all of these things to your face, Raven."_ His words were a bit slurred, as if he was a little drunk, letting the haze of alcohol speak for him in ways that sobriety had failed. _"I wish I could just gather up my courage and look you in the eyes and tell you want I want... what I_ need _."_

Raven listened as he groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

 _"_ _I want to taste your cum. I've been thinking about it so much lately, that the need is so fucking deep, and just the thought of you being pleasure by my mouth makes me hard. I want to have you all spread out like a feast on my bed. Your bed. Our bed. The car. The ground. The side of a building for all I fucking care."_

Raven felt her fingers twitch, and the images and words of his lips pressed against her, licking her up like she was some kind of delicacy sent her halfway to madness. She gritted her teeth, her back arching as she listened to his grunts and groans and curses as he talked to her so brazenly. Without really realizing what she was doing, Raven's hand rested between her thighs, and began a slow, patient motion over herself, in time with his gasps on the other line. Little shocks of pleasure slid through her veins and she bit back a groan, letting herself drown in the feelings his words left on her soul.

 _"_ _And after you come, I want to watch you ride me. Jesus… the sight of you? On my body? Pleasuring yourself? Raven… I can't describe the way it makes me feel. Like you're a damn succubus and I don't give a fuck. I just want to watch you…"_ He gave a weak, breathy laugh. _"I could watch you for hours."_

Raven slid a finger under the edge of her panties, feeling weak as little pricks of sweat and heat erupted over her skin as she touched herself with more boldness than she ever had. She had touched herself before, but even then, it was always a little shy and reserved. This? This felt like hell had awakened in her mind, and there was nothing she could do but succumb to the sin.

And what a sin it was.

 _"_ _I need you in ways I can't describe."_ There was a long pause on the other line. _"I'll see you soon."_

Raven turned off her phone and let her head fall back against her pillows, her hand working furiously between her legs as she let the ghost of his words trail over her. She didn't care that this was a little bit wrong. She didn't care that it was bound to burn them both. She didn't care about anything at this point.

She just knew that she _needed_ this.

She needed this _bad_.

And he just urged her own with each one of his messages. Each time he left a voicemail, she was falling deeper and deeper into the darkness. She knew, logically, she should stop. But she couldn't, and she knew she couldn't. He made her burn in a way that she had never felt before, every sense in her being seemed a hundred times brighter and more intense. So, what could she do but let herself give into everything his dark words offered?

Raven bit her lip as her back tensed and her thighs tightened around her hand, her orgasm fast approaching.

She ground her teeth together and bit back another curse.

It might have been darkness and sin, but it was theirs, and Raven _loved_ it.

* * *

 _Sorry this is a bit short. I wanted to get another chapter out today and there wasn't a whole lot of extra editing I needed to do with this. Thanks for being awesome!_


	7. Chapter Seven

**The Other Line  
** Chapter Seven

-o-

Dick sighed and tapped his fingers against the leaded crystal glass in his hand - antique and ridiculously expensive of course, because the Wayne manor would never settle for less. Rubbing his forehead, he picked through the files spread out over the desk in his room, cursing under his breath as he continued to flip through the pages in front of him. Most of the information was sort of there, and he knew that if he could focus enough, he might actually be able to see all the lines put together, but he hadn't managed to find a single connection yet.

No, instead his mind was still wandering to his phone.

Well, not so much his _phone_ , but what was undoubtedly on it. He licked his lips and looked at the notification light blinking at him, reminding him that there was a voicemail or few still waiting for his attention. Glancing at the clock, he cursed again, desperately wanting a break, or another glass of whiskey, _anything_ to get his mind off this case. He wanted to keep working, but he wasn't getting anywhere. He'd been working this file over for an hour, but he hadn't made so much of an inch of headway, so what was he supposed to do?

Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and reached for his phone, punching in his code for his voicemail. He listened to a few boring messages about the tower, one asking where a file was, one reminding him that he needed to bring back a gift for Starfire's birthday, and then…

 _"_ _It's been too long."_

His heart sputtered to a stop, and he swallowed, feeling like he might explode at any second.

 _"_ _Far too long, Grayson. I've been thinking about what I'm going to do to you when you get back home."_ He could hear her lick her lips over the phone, her voice dropping an octave as she took another slow, shaking breath. _"I know how much you love strawberries… did you know I liked strawberries too. I'd love to taste your skin and strawberries… that scent of cinnamon from your cologne mingling in with the flavor? Delicious. I don't think I could keep myself from licking you absolutely clean."_

He took a deep breath, hissing it between his teeth as the tension built up in his muscles, tightening his thighs and shoulders. Grunting out her name between clenched teeth, Dick unfastened his jeans and let them sag around his knees, without much thought or concerns. Licking his lips again, he wrapped his hand around his growing erection and listened to the slow, low sound of her voice, echoing in his ear like a black magic spell.

 _"_ _But, I imagine though, that you'd want to turn the tables on me… that would be so very much like you, wouldn't it? Lick the juice off my… lips."_ That pause was enough to remind him that she wasn't talking about her mouth, and Dick groaned, his hand tightening around his cock as he began to pump and move around himself, still whispering her name as he listened to the end of her voicemail. _"Well… they're just thoughts. Things I think about in the quiet of my room. Thanks for calling, I'm sure I'll hear from you soon."_

With a click, the call was ended, and Dick was left staring at his phone, his hand wrapped around himself as lust coursed through him at temperatures he didn't even know existed. She was weaving this spell over him - on purpose or not, he didn't know, but he found himself more and more intrigued with their game. For a brief moment he wondered if he had taken it too far, if his words were too brash or crude for someone like Raven. She was so reserved and gentle, it was hard to imagine her saying the things she had said to him. Honestly, he didn't know where either of their thoughts had come from, but they were strong and raw, and they spoke of feelings he didn't think they could control. Not that he wanted to.

Grunting a curse between his teeth, he pulled up her number in his phone and called it. His hand still pumped his cock in slow, careful movements, as if he wanted to draw out the pleasure for as long as he could. Little shocks of electricity raced over his skin, sparking and snapping with each touch against himself. He wanted one of those sparks to set fire to himself, _god_ … he wanted to burn with her. He wanted to know that she was in flames the same way he was.

 _"_ _Please leave a message."_

"I've thought about things I'd like to do to you, Raven. Strawberries are nice, but I think whipped cream might be a bit better." He licked his lips, his breath raspy against the back of his throat as he held onto the image of Raven splayed out over his sheets, drenched in whipped cream as he licked it off her… and then tasted her own cream. "I like the thought of tasting the cream on you, wondering what that nice, lavender taste of your skin will taste like underneath the sweetness of the cream."

His eyes slid closed and he pumped himself harder and faster, feeling his orgasm press sharply against the edges of his senses. He wasn't ready to come yet, but _Jesus_ … he wanted to. _God_ , he wanted nothing more that to release, to let himself go as he imagined her next to him, taking advantage of him. He wanted to think about looking up into those dark, heavy-lidded eyes as he drank everything her body had to offer. He couldn't think of anything more delicious. He licked his lips and breathed deep, thinking about the all the things he wanted to do to her, all of the things he wanted to _say_ to her.

"I want to lick it all off you as I finger you senseless. Can you imagine what that would feel like, my tongue over your body as I continued to tease you with my hands alone? I wonder how long you would last… how long _I_ would last. I think I might lose my mind far before you do, Raven." He grunted a little, his breath growing shorter and more desperate, and felt his body jump with each stroke of his hand. He was _so close_ …

"Just _wait_ until I get you alone…" He knew his desperation and desire could be heard, even through the rough grunts of his voice. But knowing that Raven could hear it only made him more aroused. "I promise you won't be able to walk for a week, and then… we'll do it all over again."

With that, he ended the call and threw the phone to his side. Twitching and writhing under unreleased pleasure, he finished his business. Colors flashed behind the darkness in his eyes, his orgasm wracking through his body like little bolts of lightning. He shivered and shook underneath the images he created, living in the fantasy of the softness and beauty of her body, and what it meant for him.

He wanted to feel her curves against him, to hear her breath gasping in his ear, and to feel her arms tighten around his neck as they both finally let go. He wanted all of it. He cried out her name, his head falling back against his shoulder as he basked in the pure pleasure of his climax. It was sharp and hard and exciting, but it wasn't the same. No, it would never be the same as if he was with her.

He let his hands fall to the side and he looked up at the ceiling, a smile playing across his lips.

It would never be the same as if he was with Raven, but for a little bit longer… this game would be fun to play, but only for a little bit. Soon, he would have her in his arms for real. He just needed to be patient and play along.

* * *

 _Thanks for being awesome, friends! I appreciate the love!_


	8. Chapter Eight

**The Other Line  
** Chapter Eight

-o-

It was colder than he expected tonight, the skies were clear and a soft, cool breeze came off the water. Nightwing shivered a bit as he sat perched on the corner of a dark, abandoned building, listening to the instructions through the earpiece in his ear – keep a look out, note anything suspicious, do not engage unless absolutely necessary.

Nightwing yawned a little and waited until Batman was done talking before he dropped the com-link. Batman was keeping him on watch tonight, so that could mean either a lot of action, or a lot of sitting around and doing nothing. And, based on what had been happening the last few weeks, it was very likely he was going to be engaging in the latter. Nightwing bit back a curse and let his head fall into his hands. He was beginning to get tired of sitting around and waiting for something extraordinary to happen, but 'Batman knew best', so he would sit here and wait for the excitement to come to him. Sighing he slid down to the floor and rested his back against the short wall that ran along the top of the building, looking up at the few stars he could see through the light pollution of the city.

Well, at least it was quiet, at the very least it meant he could think a bit.

Nightwing glanced around, as if he was nervous about someone watching him, and reached for his phone. A little notification light blinked on the top, letting him know there was a message, but he was too nervous to see from whom. He shifted a bit, letting his mind wander back to Raven and her low, husky voice, wondering if she had found a chance to leave him another message. This would have been the third one she left him this week, and she was getting bolder and bolder with each message she left, to the point where Dick started to feel excitement every time he reached for his phone. The last message she had left him had been so debauched and filthy, that it had taken him two rigorous sessions of masturbation before he managed to keep his heart rate under control. The things she had said to him were so deliciously dirty, that he kept dreaming about them over and over.

He licked his lips and pushed his hand through his hair, unlocking his phone with a bright spark of anticipation.

His heart fell a little as he looked at the screen. No voicemail, but she had texted him. That was new. Up until this point, most of their conversations had been desperate whispered gasps, pressed up against the receiver of their phones as they fought against nerves and forced their words from their mouths. It was one bad decision after another, but they couldn't take it back once it was said, and there was an air of spontaneity and finality about it. But texts… that seemed strange and new, but he was game.

Licking his lips, Dick clicked on her message.

 _22:18 - Stockings._

Stockings? Dick raised an eyebrow, and the next message right below it was…

He swallowed hard and felt blood rush to places it _shouldn't have_ , especially considering that he was on patrol, and his suit was skin-tight, and if he was going to fight a criminal he really, _really_ didn't want to do so with a boner. But he _couldn't_ look away from her picture. No, he couldn't even think about thinking about looking away, because _those were her legs_.

He knew they had to be her legs. He'd spent a great deal of time thinking about her plump, firm thighs wrapping around his waist or over his shoulders. He recognized that scar just above her left knee, and he could see the faint outline of a bird-shaped tattoo near her ankle.

Yes, _yes_ … those were _her legs_ …

… _encased in black lace and fishnets._

He nearly dropped his phone as he stared at the sight of her pale legs and nothing else. No skirt. No shorts. Just the sight of her legs, lace, fishnets, and a pair of very prim and proper high heels. It wasn't crude or improper, actually the sight was rather tasteful, like a photograph in an art book, but it was _certainly_ risqué in every sense of the word.

His lips twitching, he placed the phone on the ground and continued to look at the gorgeous sight of her beautiful body, practically displayed for his perusal. His heart was thumping against his chest and blood was racing through his veins like a raging river, his body was reacting so quickly to the sight that he thought he might drown in the sudden wave of lust. He needed to keep his head on straight but knowing that one of his fantasies about her was practically a _reality_ , he could feel himself crumble under the weight of these new emotions.

He had never needed to get himself off so bad in his _life_.

Breathing in through his nose and taking careful, timed breaths to keep himself under control, Nightwing eventually managed to keep some shreds of his sanity. Well, if _that_ was the game she wanted to play, _that_ was the game he would play with her. He tapped his fingers on his knees before snatching the phone back up and hastily typing in a message.

 _You are SO going to get it._

Not his most eloquent response to her, but in the heat of the moment it would do. He growled and waited in complete silence, staring at his phone. A few minutes ticked by before he saw her message pop up against his screen.

 _Get WHAT exactly?_

He wanted to tell her that he was going to fly back to Jump tonight, put her pretty, dangerous legs _back_ in those stockings (and nothing else), and bent her over his knee and spank her until her beautiful ass was bright red and raw. And after he was done punishing her for her insolence, he was going to finger her senseless until she was begging for him to take her. He _wanted_ to tell her all of those things… but instead he responded with:

 _You know_.

He kind of felt like an idiot… no, he _really_ felt like an idiot.

 _Get back to work, Boy Wonder._

With a low growl he turned off his phone and somehow managed to _not_ throw it off the edge of the building, instead he tucked it back in his pocket. He wasn't quite sure what his next attack would be, but he had _all night_ to figure it out, and he was determined to make her _pay_ and pay _hard._

Right after he got himself off. That was the first order of business.

* * *

 _Thank you again for all your love and support!_


	9. Chapter Nine

**The Other Line  
** Chapter Nine

-o-

Raven fidgeted as she glanced at her phone, feeling something akin to worry mingled with need. It bubbled just under her skin where she couldn't quite reach it, keeping it right out of her grasp and her ability to keep the last dregs of her sanity. She chewed on her cuticle and reread the paragraph in her book for the third time, hoping maybe - just _maybe_ \- it would finally stick. It didn't, but the hope was still there. Sighing, she snapped her book closed and set it off to the side, picking up her phone and checking for the fifth time that hour to see if she had gotten a message she hadn't seen - _nothing_.

Groaning, she threw her phone back onto her bed and shoved her blushing, embarrassed face into her feather pillow. How had she let herself get reeled into this? She should have trusted her feelings when she had sent the photo originally. It had been two days since she sent him the picture of her legs in fishnet stockings, and he hadn't responded except for a few one-word texts that meant nothing to her. It was honestly supposed to be nothing more than a joke, something meant to rile him up. She thought that maybe he would get a little angry and send something ridiculous or snarky back to her, but he _hadn't_. It had been radio silence for the last forty-eight hours and she was left practically _hanging_ onto the idea that he might return her message.

She had started to give up hope.

Really, she shouldn't have started playing with him in the first place. She should have known better than to excite him like that, but there was something _fun_ about it, and Raven couldn't help but return all of his moves with one of her own. The way the need in his voice lilted just a little, and that laughter that hung in the depths and tones of his words, it was playful and fun, and not at _all_ like the leader she had come to know. It was a new side to him, and Raven found herself practically enamored by it, waiting for the next hit of endorphins as he sent her another text or left her another message.

But now… _silence_.

Raven threw her hand over her head and stared up into the ceiling. "Maybe I _actually_ pissed him off this time. Maybe I went too far. Maybe I crossed a line I shouldn't have." She sighed and pushed at her hair. "Maybe I actually fucked up."

That was a worrisome thought.

"I doubt it."

She sat up to see Jinx grinning from the doorway, picking at her fingernails. Raven sighed and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't need your input, Jinx. You started this mess."

"Maybe." She shrugged. "But you _continued_ this mess. You were the one that let him call you, and _you're_ the one that sent him racy photos. I had absolutely nothing to do with that and you know it."

Raven blushed and sat up. "That's not the point."

"Then what is?" Jinx grinned and walked into the room, pitching forward a little to tap Raven on the nose. "You _like_ his attention. You _like_ knowing he turns your insides to mush makes you wanna scream. You _like_ all of this, Raven, otherwise you wouldn't be playing along the way that you have, and you know it."

Her blush darkened. "So what?"

"So, don't blame me if you pushed it too far. _That's_ not my fault." Jinx waved her off, heading back for the door. She paused at the threshold and looked back at her with that trademark, secretive grin, as if someone had told a very crude joke. "Although, if I were in your shoes I wouldn't worry too much about Nightwing, Raven."

"How so?"

"Just… a feeling I have." She chuckled and waved again, stepping into the hallway. "When you're ready to come down, Cy has popcorn and chocolate and _I_ picked out the movie this time."

With that, she was gone. Raven sighed and reached for her phone, fidgeting as she thought about what Jinx had said. Why shouldn't she worry? Raven rubbed the bridge of her nose as she set her phone in her lap and stared down at the black screen, as if willing it to turn on. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't stop, she needed him like she needed one last hit of a drug. A few long minutes ticked by and her phone buzzed suddenly. She blinked, feeling her breath catch in her throat.

A message from Dick.

A _photo_ message from Dick.

Oh no.

Licking her lips slowly, Raven unlocked her phone and opened her messages, holding her breath as it felt like everything slowed down to a creeping, jarring crawl. She fidgeted and looked down as the image loaded onto her screen.

Her nostrils flared.

Her heart stopped beating.

She forgot to breathe.

This could _not_ be happening. He couldn't be so bold as to actually respond with a message like _this_ , could he? Raven ran her hands through her hair and tried to swallow as much air as she could before she passed out from blood racing to places it shouldn't have. How in the world had he gotten away with doing something like this? She had been racy, but this was practically pornographic!

He was _nearly naked_. The image that stared back at her was her one and only leader, dressed in nothing more than his half-cocked smile, his domino mask, and a black sheet tangled in little waves of darkness over his body. It curled over the curves of his hips before disappearing into the shadows on his thighs. Raven's eyes widened and she looked from his finely chiseled chest, down his abs, and her fingers reached out and traced that little trail of hair from his navel to beneath the black sheet.

Heat flared in the pit of her stomach and she whined, her thighs tightening together at the sight of him. Everything in her body twitched and moved, as if readying for his touch and attention, and she had no way to combat the emotions racing through her. Gasping, she fell back on the bed and shivered.

What in the world was he _doing_? And to _her_?

Letting out a little, embarrassing whine, her fingers flew across the keyboard, red flashing behind her eyes as she typed.

 _Not fair. That's cheating._

A second skipped by.

 _Oh? How so?_

Raven didn't know how to respond to that, and curse words flew out of her mouth at a speed she didn't think was possible. _It just is!_

 _Mm… turnabout is fair play, Raven._

With that, her phone buzzed again, and another picture was sent to her, this time with him laying on his side, his arm stretched just a little so that Raven could see a tattoo hidden on his ribs. The sheet sat even lower now, and Raven saw the way his hips flared out to show off the ass that she secretly loved admiring from afar. Nightwing's face was turned toward the camera and he smiled, a lock of his pitch-black hair falling into his eyes.

Raven cursed again. It should have been a damn _sin_ to look like that.

 _Just something to think about, Raven_.

Raven snarled and threw her phone against the wall. He was _so_ going to get it.


	10. Chapter Ten

**The Other Line  
** Chapter Ten

-o-

"You've been staring at your phone for the last six minutes without blinking. I'm concerned you're either catatonic, or you just don't really like me as a friend anymore."

Raven winced, lifting her eyes from her phone to Jinx's face, watching as she downed another drink and placed one in front of Raven, rearranging the fruit and paper umbrella with a bit of a flourish. Raven fidgeted and pocketed her phone again, taking a few long, gulps as she considered drinking until her limbs were numb and her thoughts no longer wandered back to her phone. Her heart was pounding, her hands were shaking, and it felt like the world was spinning under her feet until she no longer knew which direction she was facing. Fighting against the burn of the pink, frilly drink in front of her, she looked back at Jinx and downed the rest of it.

"I got a text from him… a few minutes ago."

Jinx lifted an eyebrow and she smirked, looking absolutely devious. " _Oh?_ And was it just as _racy_ as the other ones he's been leaving you? I have to say, I personally like the one he sent last night about tying you up and spanking you until your ass was red and raw and beautiful. Classy, sexy, and inappropriate to a T. Perfect little boy scout he is."

"Don't bring that up…" Raven licked her lips, taking more of the alcohol into her system. "They're getting worse. To the point where-"

"Where your panties become soaked?"

Raven gave her a deadpanned stare. "You're not exactly helping."

"I'm just offering my opinion," Jinx replied cheerily. She took another sip of the drink in front of her and hummed. "Okay, so judging by your expression, I can tell that there's something else going on, and this last text wasn't one of the inappropriate ones. So, if it's not about tying you up, eating you out, or fucking you until you can't see straight… what is it?"

Raven chewed on her lower lip, fidgeting under Jinx's stare. "He's stopping by tonight."

Jinx's eyebrows lifted and she pitched forward, slamming her hands on the table. " _What?_ "

"He's stopping by tonight," Raven repeated, reaching across the table for the rest of Jinx's drink, hoping to fight off the sudden wave of fear and nervousness that was racing through her veins. How could he do this to her _now_? After everything they had said to each other, without having to actually look at one another for, how could he just come back to the tower, ask to see her, and _know_ everything she had ever thought of him. How could he practically _destroy_ her like this?

Raven ran a shaking hand through her hair. "He can't stay for long, because he had something to finish in a town a bit north of here, but Dick said he's coming by tonight… and he wants to see me…" Her head dropped into her hands and she moaned. "How am I going to look him in the _eyes_? Do you know what I said to him? What I told him I wanted to do? I don't know how I can even manage to be on the same _planet_ with him, let alone the fact that we'd be…"

"Fucking like animals in heat?" Jinx motioned for the waiter to bring them both another drink.

"I _can't even think about it_."

Raven groaned and her mind was filled with all the dirty, filthy salacious things they had said to one another - true thoughts broken only by gasps and curses and alcohol. And on top of all of that, Raven couldn't stop imagining the curve of his ass as he laid in bed next to her, or tracing her fingers over the little tattoo on his ribs. She cursed under her breath and let her head fall to the table, resting her forehead on the wood as she focused on the burn of alcohol racing through her. Taking a few slow breaths, she tried to hold onto her sanity.

"What am I going to do?"

Jinx snorted. "Enjoy it."

Raven picked up her head and rolled her eyes. "I'm serious."

"So am I." Jinx leaned back in her chair and stared at her, crossing her arms over her chest. There was a long pause between them before she spoke again, this time her tone was pragmatic, almost reasonable with her. "Look, you and Dick _clearly_ have some kind of chemistry, that much is absolutely certain, a _blind man_ could see that. You enjoy being with him, he _obviously_ enjoys being with you, you have a lot in common and have similar interests, and you've both spent the last several weeks talking about how you were going to fuck each other into submission. I don't see why you're so afraid about this."

"Because… what if I'm bad? Or what if _he's_ bad?" She turned and looked toward the ceiling. "Or what if it's not the same? Or what if we both realize we like teasing and not the actual act of being together? What if-"

"If. If. If. If. If. You're going to wear out that word if you keep talking." Jinx propped up her chin on her hand and sighed in exasperation. "You need to stop worrying about 'if' and start worrying about your underwear being sexy and easy to remove."

Raven blushed and she opened her mouth to retort, but Jinx cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"For the love of all that is good in this world, Raven, stop focusing on the possible bad things of something that you don't even have yet. You don't know if he's good at it or not, but judging by the fact that he's eager to please you with all of the tools in his arsenal, I'd be willing to bet that he's going to be _damned_ good at it… to the point where you might not even be able to let him go the next morning."

Raven chewed on her lower lips. "So, I should… what? Let him into my room?"

" _Yes_." Jinx sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You should be practically waiting for him to come in and take you however you want him to. Not sitting here and bemoaning something you don't even know."

Raven took a slow, deep breath and heard his voice echo in the shadows of her mind, whispering such delicious things to her. Shivering and biting back a low, desperate groan, she gave a soft, almost somber nod at her friend.

"Good." Jinx grinned, her stare turning devious again. "Now… all we need to do is find you something completely inappropriate to wear."

"Oh… no…"

-o-

What was he doing?

Why did he tell her he was going to be here?

Why couldn't he just pass through the city without looking back?

He knew the answers to his own questions, knew exactly why he wanted to stop here, and yet he still questioned himself. He still questioned his decision to come to the tower and see her. His heart thudded loudly in his chest, to the point where it felt like the entire tower would be able to hear him and hear his nervousness. Hands shaking, he took a long, deep breath and tried to move, but he couldn't tear himself away… not yet, and not ever if he trusted the feelings bubbling up into his heart.

Dick slid his eyes closed and he pressed his hand to her door frame, resting his forehead on the wall. He ran his hand down the frame as if he could feel her from behind the door, thinking about her sitting on her bed waiting for him. He hadn't seen her in six weeks, and their game had continued to play over and over, more texts and calls and photos that were dangerously sinful. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. About the fact that she promised to _decimate_ him, or the sight of her pale, plump thighs in thigh-high fishnet stockings, or that soft gasp on the phone when he heard her touching herself in the messages she left him.

He couldn't stop thinking about all of it, every little part of her.

He hadn't realized he needed her so badly.

And here he was, stuck on the other side of the door, not quite sure what to do with himself.

"Are you going to hover outside my door all night, or are you actually going to come in?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it sounded more like she was shouting in the silence of the hall. "Because if you're just going to stay out there all night, I'm going back to sleep."

His breath caught in his throat and Dick clenched his fingers around the frame, still warring with himself as to whether or not he should go in. It was one thing to tease her about all the deliciously filthy things he would do to her, it was a completely different thing to actually act them out. He wanted nothing more than to have her in every scenario they had teased each other with. He wanted her thighs on either side of his head. He wanted her on her knees in front of him. And he wanted to feel her screaming and writhing underneath his touch.

He wanted it _all_ , but he was never going to have it if he stayed on the other side of her door.

Licking his lips, he pushed the door open and walked into the inky darkness of her room.

"Hm… I wasn't sure if you'd actually come in."

Dick's eyes adjusted to the soft light of her room, a few scented candles burning almost cheerfully on nightstands next to her bed. A few long seconds passed before he could finally look at her, feeling a blush darken his cheeks before blood seemed to surge southward, awakening something dangerous in himself.

Raven sat on the end of her bed, her lips curled up into a smirk, wearing nothing more than a very inappropriate mockery of one of his old Robin costumes. The red tank top with the little "R" stitched in the corner slipped low enough to show the creamy swell of her bare breasts, and as she moved just a little, Dick could see a flash of green, lacy panties. She leaned her head to the side, plum hair falling over her shoulder.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah…" Dick winced, the truth falling from his lips before he could think of a better lie. "I'm only passing through for a bit. I've got to head out first thing in the morning and then I'll be gone a few extra days."

"You told me already." Raven picked at her comforter, avoiding his curious stare.

"I know."

"And yet you still wanted to stop by?"

He nodded, suddenly unable to find his voice. His lungs felt as though they were on fire, and his pants were growing unbelievably tight, pressing against him as he watched her in that Robin costume. He never thought seeing her in something like that would make him feel like _this_ , but it did. Everything did. It felt like everything was building up inside him as he looked at her. Every word they had ever spoken to one another, every raunchy text, every rique image, it wall all boiling to a point and Dick didn't know how much longer he could hold onto his sanity. He licked his lips again and watched as Raven slowly lifted her eyes to meet his own, expression needy and curious.

"For…?"

"You. I stopped by for you."

"Good." Raven stood up, showing off her bare legs, and her gorgeous body barely covered by green lace and a too-tight tank top. She smirked and took a step forward, closing a small amount of space between them. "I was hoping this stupid costume wasn't going to go to waste."

Dick chuckled and inched forward, his hands slipping under the cotton hem to stroke the curve of her hips. His heart continued to thunder in his chest, thumping loudly as he continued to pull closer and closer to her. Something about this whole situation felt strangely… _normal_. It was almost fun, like one of their teasing voicemails and texts brought to life, and he felt the nervousness inside him die quickly, replaced only with deep burning lust and need.

He licked his lips and smiled, his fingers still tracing aimless patterns over her hips. "So, _you_ picked this out just for me?"

Her face darkened a little. "Jinx did… _technically_."

"Ah." He nudged his nose against her own, drawing his fingers under the shirt and up her spine. "Well, after this is over remind me to thank her for her ingenuity… it's very sexy."

"You like it?" Raven seemed almost surprised. "I thought it was kind of cheesy."

He shrugged, leaning forward so that his lips ghosted over her own in a shadow of a kiss. "It is a little cheesy." He could taste strawberries clinging to her breath, and his body reacted to the thought of Raven and food. Biting back a growl, he closed his eyes and murmured, "But… I like seeing you in my things."

"Mm…" Raven shifted a little, resting her hand on his chest, just over his heart. "Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to kiss me yet? Because if not, I've got better things to-"

Laughing deep in his throat, he pushed forward and let his lips fall to hers. Light flashed behind his eyes, sparking and shining and exploding in a shower of colors he didn't even know if he'd seen before. Everything was spinning around him and he couldn't care, all he knew was that Raven was finally in his arms, dressed in one of the sexiest things he had ever seen, and she was actually kissing him. If the world ended now, he was going to die a happy man.

His mouth moved slowly over her own, her lips red and soft from each one of his kisses, coaxing a soft moan from Raven before his teeth found her lower lip, nibbling gently. A small squeak escaped, and she pushed against him, her hands sliding around his neck before burying in his hair and pulling him even closer. Her curves were dangerous, and Dick wanted to pinch himself to remember that this was _real_.

He nudged open her mouth, dipping his tongue inside to taste that delicious flavor of cool clean water and strawberries, and Dick felt his control start to wane. He felt like a man starved for far too long, watching meal after meal displayed in front of him, until it was finally his turn to feast. And _feast_ he would, on every part of her his tongue could touch.

He growled on her name as his mouth claimed hers in a flurry of heated, gasping kisses, trying to taste her as she moved against him. She pushed her lace-covered body against the bulge in his pants, and Dick thought his head might explode. Blood boiled in his veins and pooled low in his stomach, making him feel frantic and nervous and anxious all at the same time, like Raven was a hit of a drug that he just couldn't get enough of. His fingers buried in her hair, and he gorged himself on the soft whispers and needy pants, his lips claiming her own over and over and over again.

Raven moaned and she pulled back just a little, meeting his eyes with a stare that threatened to set the world on fire. A few seconds skipped by in tense, heated silence until Raven shook her head and whispered, " _Oh, for Azar's sake…_ "

With those final words, her hands grabbed his shoulders, spun him around, and pushing him back against her mattress. Bouncing just a little, he grinned up at her as she moved to straddle his hips, spreading her legs just enough to rub her core against him. Dick reached for her hair, threading his fingers through the gossamer strands as he pulled her back down for another kiss. Raven moaned, her hands on either side of his shoulders as her hips rocked against him, over and over until it felt like the world was on fire. He pushed up against her, trying to find some relief for the need that was consuming his own self.

" _More._ " Raven's voice was raw when she pulled away from his kiss, her eyes dark. Shadows were clinging to her soul, and Dick could see her start to shatter as the weight of the need weight down on her. Gasping desperately, rocking her hips even faster against him, she whispered again. " _More. Please_."

She wanted more? _Fine_. He'd give her everything she ever dreamt about. Biting back a curse, he rolled her under him, his fingers hooking in the green, lace panties and pulling them down her legs. He should have asked first, should have made sure this was what she wanted, but her eyes were so cloudy and she kept murmuring his name over and over and over again, until it almost sounded like a spell falling from her lips. Dick licked his lips and let her underwear fall to the floor.

She was gorgeous, and _all his_.

Wrapping his hands around the soft swell of her hips, he pulled the length of her impossibly soft body to him, and without another thought in his mind, he lowered his lips and _drank_.

Raven's back arched, her hands burying in his hair as she bit back a scream that threatened to break the walls around them. She was gasping and trembling, her voice reverberating as his name turned from a spell to a mantra, trying to keep herself grounded as he devoured her, leaving only shreds of her sanity left.

She tasted better than he could have imagined, like darkness and secrets and something almost floral, and he never wanted to forget her unique flavor. His tongue slid up the length of her, circling her clit with slow, almost teasing circles before running the flat of his tongue over her most sensitive parts, feeling her tense and relax with each touch. She twitched, her nails biting into his scalp as he flicked his tongue over her clit, teasing it relentlessly before drawing it into his mouth and sucking.

 _"_ _Fuck_. _"_

Dick had to bite back a laugh. In all the time he had known Raven, he hadn't ever heard her swear so easily. He glanced up at her closed eyes and flushed skin, and knew she was close. She was close to breaking underneath him, and he wanted to watch her finally break. Pulling away, he licked his lips and quickly shed his clothing, watching her legs move restlessly against the bed. Raven was teetering right on the edge of orgasm, her mind spinning as need consumed her.

" _Please_."

He couldn't hold himself together, not any longer. His lips were _everywhere_ , tasting her and indulging in the sweet, thick flavor still clinging her her skin. He suddenly felt like he was drunk, his head was spinning as everything seemed to move far too fast for him, but _Jesus_ … neither of them could stop. She needed this, and he needed it, and together they were going to have everything.

Raven's eyes closed and her back arched as he brushed his fingertips against her nipple through her tank top, his mouth venturing down her collarbone. Gasping and writhing, her hands found his biceps and tightened around him, rocking her hips against his bare erection in a desperate attempt to try and find some kind of relief for the insatiable desire coursing through her.

She moaned again, her body tensing up as she rolled against a particularly sensitive spot. " _More_ … _please…_ "

Groaning, he dropped his head to her shoulder, hoping he could hold onto himself just long enough to give her everything he had told her over the phone and text messages, and even the look in his eyes when he sent her photos. She was breaking him apart and he never wanted to be put back together, not without her.

" _Fuck me_. _Please._ "

He pulled back and looked down at her, her body glistening with sweat, her core bright pink and glistening with desire, her eyes heavy and dark, and he didn't need to be asked twice. Her back arched and she gasped as his fingers slid over her curves again, teasing a nippile with his fingernails. Without so much as a second question, he nestled himself between her thighs and surged forward, taking everything she offered with the sanctuary of her body.

Raven screamed, her back arching as her hands grabbed the sheets, desperately looking for something to hold onto. He watched her eyes widen with wonder, her pupils dilating as she gasped and moaned his name again, feeling her hips meet his own. He wanted to tell her all the things running through his mind, that he had never felt this way about anyone, that he was certain this was far more than just sex, that every second apart from her was pure, unadulterated torture, and that he never wanted someone in his life the way he wanted her. He wanted to tell her all those things, but his brain had somehow completely forgotten to think.

So instead, he twisted his hips and hiked her leg up on his hip, driving himself deep into her and hoping that he was telling all those things to her with his body alone. She cursed again, her back arching as he pushed hard against that perfect spot, dropping his free hand to her clit and fingering it over and over, watching those last dregs of pleasure raise her up to the heavens. Her mouth fell open into a perfect, little "oh" and his name mingled with whispers and curses and gasps as she tensed around him. One long second later, she exploded into stars.

Dick smiled and felt himself join her, the pleasure wracking his body wave after wave, until he was a blathering mess, sweat dripping down his back as he milked the last few edges of their orgasms from them. He drowned in the pleasure she offered, reliving every fantasy he had ever had with her, and loving every second of it. Cursing, he felt onto her, catching his weight with his forearms.

Raven's eyes slid closed, and she groaned again, little aftershocks still racing through her. Dick felt his smile widen, and he pressed little kisses to her cheeks and eyes, resting his forehead against her own.

"So…"

She opened one eye. "So?"

"Should we talk about this?"

Her eyes closed. "We should."

Dick smiled again, his fingers playing with her hair. "But not now?"

"No, not right now."

"Then when?"

"Soon." She opened her eyes and looked up into his face with a soft smile. "When I'm not drunk on pleasure."

Dick felt his ego swell and he smirked. "That good, huh?"

Raven said nothing, be he could feel her smile widen.

 _That good._

* * *

 _Thank you for being awesome and patient! There's one little bit left that I want to write, and then I think we can close this one. Thank you so much for putting up with me. I hope this isn't awful..._


	11. Epilogue

**The Other Line  
** Epilogue

-o-

The rain outside the window pattered against the window, making it sound almost as if the world was far away from their little corner of the universe. Everything felt slower and quieter, the rain washing giving her solace after a long day of work. Raven sighed and she curled her hand through her hair, listening to the low voice on the other end of the phone, a bit tired and gruff.

"It's only for two more days, and then I'm back."

She smiled and rolled onto her side. "Just two more days? I think I can make it."

Dick chuckled. "I don't know, you were pretty upset yesterday morning when I had to leave."

Raven flicked her eyes up to the ceiling and she sighed again. Her heart skipped a few beats and she felt her cheeks flushed. She had been upset when he left the comfort of her bed yesterday, leaving her cold and alone in a bed that suddenly felt too big for just herself. She chewed on her lower lip and hummed softly, trying to collect her thoughts enough to speak. "Can you really blame me though? You and I just… I mean… we-"

"Were exploring our relationship?" Dick supplied with a smile. Raven heard him shift, as if he were readjusting himself along the length of himself along his bed. "Look, Raven, we've both been playing this game a little too hard, Jinx tricked you into calling me and we both fell right into her little matchmaking trap." He gave a sheepish laugh, and Raven could practically _see_ him blushing. "I mean, not that I'm complaining, though. I think I really needed a push from someone to actually admit my feelings to you… I just didn't think… ya know, it would be quite so…"

"Carnal?" Raven licked her lips and closed her eyes. "That either of us would be talking about devouring each other?"

Dick made a strange noise of agreement. "Yeah, I think we got so caught up in the feelings that we forgot that the whole reason we _were_ playing the game: because we liked each other." He shifted again, giving a little, tentative cough as he moved. "I mean, you _do_ like me, right?"

"Yesterday wasn't an indication?" Raven tried to ignore the way her heart beat in her chest, and opened her eyes again, staring at the place where he slept just a few nights ago. Her skin flushed and she pulled the edge of the comforter over her shoulders, blocking out what little light existed in the room. "Or the dozen inappropriate voicemails I left you? Or any number of indications that mean that I actually like you in a way that isn't _just_ friendship?"

"Okay, okay." Dick laughed again. "I see your point."

"So…"

"So…" He took a slow breath, as if trying to calm himself down. "When I get back into town do you want to… um… go on a date?"

"Richard Grayson, are you asking me _out_?" Raven smirked, her voice low and teasing. "After showing me nude photos of yourself? I'm appalled." She paused for his laughter and her heart skipped again as something warm flooded through her. For a single moment in time, everything felt strangely… _right_. She chewed on her lower lip again and nodded, her eyes closing again. "Alright, I agree. I would enjoy going out on a date with you."

"Whew. Good, now I know that's out of the way." He laughed again, his voice turning low and dangerous. "Exactly what were you saying before we got sidetracked? That you liked my body, and I had the biggest-"

"Dick!"

"Right. That. So? Continue."

Raven just blushed and buried her head in her pillow. Just _what_ had she gotten herself into?

* * *

 _Thank you so much for being with me on this ride! I'm just glad it was enjoyed!_

 _Thanks for being awesome!_


End file.
